Delicious!
by TheRollingPotato
Summary: Yukihira Soma is returning to Totsuki for his third year, and he is determined to finally make Nakiri Erina, the Ice Queen, say his cooking is delicious! Along with melting her frozen heart in the process, achieving the title of 1st seat of the Elite Ten, and answering his father's question. What will Soma do in the face of all these challenges? SHOKUGEKI! Pairing: SomaxErina
1. Chapter 1

Yukihira Soma got to the Polar Star dorm and took a deep breath. He was returning for his third year and the Polar Star dorm always felt like a second home. When suddenly the door opened and somebody he least expected was on the other side, Nakiri Erina.

"Oh hey Nakiri. What are you doing here?" Soma said while grinning.

"Yukihira if you must know I was returning Megumi her...books" Erina answered.

"Well just to let you know, the Polar star dorms are always open to you" Soma added.

"Thanks I guess Yukihira..." Erina, looking flustered, began walking out the door when suddenly Soma took hold of her right hand.

"This year, for sure, I'm gonna make you say my cooking is delicious!" looking directly into her eyes.

"Y-Yu-Yukihira-kun you Baka!" Erina screamed as she pulled her hand out of his grip and ran away.

"Same old Nakiri" Soma knew from that since his entrance exam that Nakiri liked his cooking, but was too tsun-prideful to admit it. This would be the year that his cooking would melt the frozen heart of the 'Ice Queen' herself.

He walked in and closed the door behind him

"Is anyone else here?" Soma called out

"Soma-kun?" He heard a timid voice answer back

"Hey Megumi long time no see."

"I'mgladyoumadeitbacksafely."

"Haha you too."

Megumi blushed, she always had feelings for Soma since he gave that arrogant speech of his at the beginning of their first year at Totsuki

Soma on the other-hand always viewed Megumi as a little sister who he felt very protective over since they were partners in Chapelle-sensei's class and when he defended her against Shinoniya-senpai during their training camp.

"Fumio-sensei went out earlier to get ingredients for dinner, and she said something about not cooking anything beforehand"

"Mhmmm...well that stinks." Soma frowned then grinned, "but I can still make my specialty squid"

"Nani?!" Megumi gasped and shuddered at the thought of her being the victim of such horrible creation

"Looks like you're my test subject Megumi!" Soma announced as he grabbed her hand and led her into the kitchen.

After Soma was through torturing Megumi with his latest creation, the rest of the Polar Star members arrived and Soma offered to cook dinner

Yukihira teasingly presented his Cornish stuffed-egg hen with tomato rice and Special Yukihira sauce to the group and the anticipation could not be greater to try it

"Hurry up Soma-Kun!" Yuki shouted

"Alright alright and Nakiri please let me know your thoughts on this dish!" Soma demanded pointing his finger at Erina who was currently evaluating the dish

"Pftt like this will impress me" Erina responded while taking bite

Once The soft texture of the egg accompanied by the crunchy skin of the hen touched Erina's tongue she couldn't help but moan and feel blissful, he always surprised her. Not that she would tell him that of course. That would be a promise she made to herself back when she first met him during the Totsuki entrance exams.

Soma who watching Erina eat his dish was eagerly awaiting her answer

"Adequate" Erina calmly said

Soma acted surprised for a second before regaining his composure.

"Next time for sure I will make a dish worthy enough for you to call it delicious!" Soma said with determination in his voice which surprised everyone at the table including Erina

After Dinner, Soma began unpacking his stuff inside his room and decided to call up his Old Man

"Yo Soma"

"Hey Dad I'm back in the dorm at the moment, you still enjoy exploring the world?" Even now his father, Joichiro, still traveled all over the world rarely ever home.

"You bet, hey listen Soma. You know exploring the world expands your knowledge of cooking. I'm still learning all the time and my point is, you should do the same while you are still at Totsuki and when you leave. Always strive to learn and then apply the knowledge the you acquire that will make you half of a great chef." Joichiro said with a tone of seriousness Soma was not familiar with since his father told him about joining Totsuki.

"You don't have to worry about me old man, just take of yourself. I'll make sure to take in as much as I while I'm still here..." Soma chucked but then stopped

"Half of a great chef?" Soma looked puzzled

"Don't tell me you forgot what I told you before I left on my trip and you to Totsuki. What every chef needs to become a great chef, the other 50 percent."

"And what would that be?" Soma asked genuinely confused

"A women...a women who will push you to cook your very best, to your full potential. Without one a chef cannot have a undying passion to cook his very best" Joichiro said not once losing the seriousness in his voice

"Huh?" Soma said sounding lost

"A women?...push me?...Naki-" Soma stopped himself and blushed.

"So tell me have you found the one for you yet?" Joichiro asked not missing the sudden pause from Soma

"I guess I have to keep looking this year, I haven't found her just yet, Dad" Soma said after regaining his composure

"No rush kid, just reminding you. Would you look at that I'm needed at the restaurant again. Goodbye Soma"

Before Soma could reply, he heard yelling in the background or was it pleading? Then the phone call ended.

He lied in bed that night thinking about his father's words

"Why did I think about Nakiri. Must've been cause I saw her earlier today" Soma tried to reason with himself

"She can't be the one, can she?" I mean I've always been proud of myself after I impress her, I do strive to make her say my cooking is delicious and.."

"Keep Quiet Soma-Kun!" he winced as he heard Fumio-Senpai yell down the hall.

"Sorry Fumio-Senpai"

Soma decided that he would think more about his dad's question and his own answer in the morning

"Nakiri...haha impossible"

Right?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I've decided to make this chapter and future ones a little longer due to request. I'm a new author so bare with me XD. Reviews are appreciated :D**

Soma lay in bed the next morning, having accomplish no sleep from the previous night due to his dad's question and his lack of a _logical_ answer. He desperately attempted to close his eyes and get some sleep before the day began. When a voice came on the intercom.

"Soma-kun please meet me in the garden as soon as possible" Isshiki-senpai announced.

Even after all these years Satoshi Isshiki, Former 7th Seat of the Elite Ten has stuck around the Polar Star dorm. He has even hinted of taking over for Fumio-san once she _retired_. Though everyone knew that wouldn't be happening anytime soon.

"Isshiki-senpai?" Soma called out when he arrived at the massive garden which the dorm had built due to the increase of land from successful shokugekis over the years. The garden which used to grow ten vegetables. Now grew over twenty-five different varieties of vegetables.

"Over here Soma-kun" Isshiki-senpai shouted as he directed him towards the carrot section of the garden. When Soma was walking towards Isshiki-senpai he noticed two other figures nearby Isshiki-senpai.

"Naikiri? Tadokoro?" Soma asked confused on why both were here, the former who which was on his mind at the moment. Did not help ease the tension he now felt between them due to her being a possible "answer" to his father's question. But now since Tadokoro was here, is it possible that she is the one? "No she's like a little sister to me, I rather cook my best to protect her. Not to please nor seek approval and praise" Soma thought to himself.

"Soma-kun?" Megumi replied surprised by his appearance.

"Isshiki-senpai why did you call us here?" Soma asked confused on why he was called out to the garden along with Nakiri and Tadokoro.

"I've asked Nakiri-san, Tadoroko-san, and you to help me pull out carrots for the upcoming Elite Ten Elections this winter. We need to harvest them as soon as possible before winter falls which is why I'm asking you to help me today" Isshiki-senpai answered.

"Why Carrots though?" Soma asked curious about the significance such ingredient would play during elections.

"Why you ask Soma-kun? The answer is that carrots will be the central ingredient, and the theme of this year's Elite Ten Elections. And it just so happens that I volunteered to help supply all the members of the Polar Star dorm with enough carrots for the competition" Isshiki-senpai proudly announced.

"But then why do-" Soma began but was cut off by Isshiki-senpai

"I forgot to mention this. But since you're helping out. You have first choice on the best carrots that the garden has to offer ahead of the other members. Not including Tadoroko-san and Nakiri-san who are also helping today" Isshiki-senpai finished with a look on his face which said take advantage of this opportunity.

"When do we begin?" Soma cheerfully requested after being told that set of information.

"Baka" Erina declared and flicked her hair to the side before walking to a different area of the carrot section and began pulling out carrots.

"Good luck Soma-kun" Tadoroko whispered before running off as well.

Soma went off to the Northern area of the carrot section where he recognized that it contained the most fertile soil in the entire section. He decided that this area would be where he would find the carrots worthy for the dish he would prepare in the competition. Thus he began the pulling, picking, and choosing out of hundreds and hundreds of different carrots. He was almost finished collecting enough for the members and himself when he heard a loud cry.

"Ahhhhhhh" Megumi screamed as she fell on her butt trying to pull out what she thought was an excellent carrot. As Soma came to help her. He glanced at the carrot which she mentioned and also agreed that this carrot would be great both in saturation and texture just by the looks of it.

"Need help there Tadoroko-san?" Soma offered while he pulled her up on her feet.

"Oh thank you Soma-kun. I can't seem to pull this specific carrot out" Tadoroko blushed after admitting such an embarrassing ordeal.

"I'll lend a hand with that" Soma grinned as he easily pulled the carrot out and handed it to Megumi.

"Thank you thank you thank you Soma-kun"

"No problem"

From a distance this scene did not go unnoticed. Erina who had been gracefully plucking carrots all day had seen the interaction between the two hmph with annoyance.

"That Yukihira-kun and his save the day attitude. Tadoroko is a klutz, but how obvious and desperate could it be. She does stuff on purpose just to get his attention. He's completely clueless about it too. And that makes me so...UGHHHH. I'll show them clumsy" Erina declared as she tried to pull out a large carrot with roots deep in the ground and stumbled backwards into a hole dug to create a well in the future.

She soon discovered that she was too short to grab on the edge of the hole and couldn't jump high enough to reach it. She thought about calling Hisako but quickly realized that she left her phone back at the dorm. She sighed knowing she would have to suck in her pride and call upon whoever was nearby for help.

"Somebody help me!" Erina screamed as she found herself trapped in the hole. How embarrassing this was for her and her pride.

Soma who heard the scream, told Tadoroko to continue gathering her carrots. Before running over towards the direction it came from. When he got there he was surprised to find the cause of such noise and couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey Nakiri need a hand? You seem to be in a predicament at the moment" Soma asked after composing himself

"Of course I do, Baka! Help me up this instance!" Erina all but demanded

"Where's the please?" Soma said with a smirk. Erina swore she would kill him after she got out of this hole.

"Would you _please_ assist me in getting me out of this hole?" Erina said controlling her outburst against him for teasing her.

"Alright since you asked so kindly"

Soma took hold of Erina's petite hand. She felt his tough hands, products of cooking for such a long time, grasp hers and begin to pull her out.

"Geez have you been putting on weight lately Nakiri?" Soma smirked as he was almost done pulling her out

"You are insufferable Yukihira-kun!" With new found determination to choke Soma to death. Erina pulled herself out the rest of the way and by doing so surprised Soma to the point that both fell back. Erina laying on top of Soma straddling him.

"Uh..." Soma who recovered first. Looked at Nakiri's position in relation to his and blushed. Nakiri who also noticed their awkward position looked anywhere besides Soma and blushed as well.

"B-B-BAKA!" Erina screamed before standing up and running away towards the dorm. Leaving behind her own basket of carrots. Soma saw this and decided that he would return it to her back at the dorm. He went to pick up Erina's basket along with his own. And began walking back to the dorm for dinner. Soma rubbed his forehead and sighed. "Why did I blush?" he thought to himself. Must be the hormones, any guy would do the same if a beautif-modest looking girl was on top of them.

Then again...why did she?

 **A/N: Btw check out my friend and fellow author, TheFlyingTomato. For all you 'Teen Romantic Comedy' fans out there and HikigayaxYukino shippers.**


	3. Chapter 3

Soma entered the dorm and went upstairs to bathe. He heard that Megumi was in charge of cooking dinner today. And hoped that dinner wouldn't be awkward between him and Nakiri. Soma couldn't get what happened earlier in the garden with Nakiri out of his mind. How stunning she looked when she was on top of him. The way her long honey blonde hair sprayed across her face. Soma shook his head and sunk deeper into the bath. What was he thinking?

He went downstairs to join others for the dinner. He noticed that Nakiri wasn't there. And hoped she had other plans. He had to clear his mind tonight about such thoughts. He entered the kitchen where the aroma of ramen instantly hit him.

"Oi Tadoroko. Whatcha makin?" He called out towards Megumi who had her undivided attention towards the broth.

"Oh Soma-kun could you help me with dicing the vegetables?" Tadoroko timidly requested.

"Is this the dish you made for us during our first year. In the Autumn Elections against Ryo?" Soma curiously inquired.

"Yes, I've done a little more to it though. So had I made it back then I would've won" Megumi said with never before seen passion in her eyes. This surprised Soma who in turn began laughing. Megumi who realized what she said blushed with embarrassment.

"But don't tell Ryo-kun that I said that please!"

"I won't Tadoroko. Don't worry about it" Soma promised though he smirked to himself. Because he would definitely mention this to Ryo when, they along with Hayama met for lunch tomorrow.

After dicing the vegetables. He handed them to Megumi and saw that she had indeed had recreated her dish. It still held the same light-broth look but unlike it's past self. The umami was more powerful than previously imagined, and the Kozuyu was more fresh and picked to perfection. Thus enhancing the entire dish as a whole. Soma if he had to name this dish would call it 'Kozuyu-Chicken-Soy-Sauce-Ramen-Restored-Tadoroko-style'.

"Uh Soma-kun would you care to be the first one to try it?" Megumi shyly asked.

Soma slurped up the ramen coated in its rich broth. And was immediately transported to the open sea. Surrounded by that of vast ocean and creatures. The dish seemed to have no limit like the ocean itself.

"Whoa. This is really good Tadoroko!" Soma proclaimed. Proud of her progress not only by reviving this dish, but her dedication and willpower to get this far. She was no longer the Megumi who got E's in first year. She was Tadoroko Megumi, a contender for one of the Elite Ten seats.

"I'm glad you liked it Soma-kun" Megumi blushed and began preparing more for rest of the dorm.

Everyone had arrived for dinner and Megumi began passing out her dish which she showed Soma earlier in the evening. This did not go unnoticed by many members.

"Megumi! This taste wonderful!" Yuki exclaimed while stuff her mouth with ramen.

"The broth is heavenly. Have you made this before?" Ryoko questioned.

"Yes I have" Megumi timidly admitted.

"At the Autumn Elections during our first year, correct?" Shun revealed.

"Correct"

"Ah so that's why it taste familiar" Marui added

"True that it does taste familiar, but this dish is leaps and bounds beyond that of the Autumn Election" Isshiki-senpai stated. Everyone at the table agreed with Isshiki-senpai's statement shown through the Mhm's from each person sitting down, except one...

"I think that you could've done more with the dish given the amount of time which has passed between then and now (first year and third year)" Erina folded her arms and announced.

"Oh ok...thank you Erina-san" Megumi quickly stood bowed her head and sat back down.

"Now hold on. Don't you think that's a little harsh Nakiri? I mean c'mon even the great 'Ice Queen' has to admit that this dish was pretty good or at least better than the previous. Soma jokingly argued

"I never said it wasn't better. I simply thought that Tadoroko-san could've done more. Unlike you, who's opinion is worthless compared to mine" Erina retorted

"Really? Just because of you have the 'God Tongue' doesn't mean you are far more superior than I. Have you forgotten who my dad is? Soma said trying to calm himself down

"No, but it's obvious that you aren't half the chef your father was. No wonder I couldn't tell you two were related all those years" Nakiri spit back with never before seen animosity.

"Yeah well at least I have a dad who loves me for who I am!" Soma yelled, losing all self-control and immediately regretted it after seeing tears spring up in Erina's eyes.

"Nakiri...wait-" But before he could finish she had already dashed out the main entrance of the dorm.

Everyone at the table was stunned. They all knew Erina and Soma usually never saw eye to eye, and their personality's conflicted with each other but it had never escalated this far before. Isshiki-senpai realizing that the tension was so thick in the room right now. That not even a Wustof Knife could cut it. After everyone helped clean the table and kitchen, Isshiki-senpai dismissed everyone to their rooms, except for Soma. Soma was feeling guilty for losing his cool. Something that doesn't happen often and against Nakiri of all people, was disappointed in himself.

"You would think after all these years I would be accustom to her attitude by now but she's always surprising me..." Soma chuckled but then grew serious. remembering the event that just took place. Isshiki-senpai placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Soma-kun you have to understand that Erina-san didn't grow up with real love and affection which a parent is suppose to give their child. Her life was very rough from a young age. And believe it or not you both lived opposite childhoods. You being the one who lived with a loving father and a great chef where you could cook side by side with developing an unbreakable. While she lived with a strict, cruel father who made her swallow ingredients, and spices 24/7. Her father turned cooking into a job instead of an enjoyment like you grew up with. She and her father developed an unbreakable bond which instead of through encouragement is strengthened by fear." This made Soma feel even worst. Then he was suddenly slapped on the back of the head by Isshiki-senpai.

"And that was for making a girl cry! Baka" Isshiki smiled and walked upstairs. Soma rubbed the back of his head. The effects still lingering, man could Isshiki-senpai hit hard. He got up and began walking to his room as well. Once he brushed his teeth, he lay in bed that night contemplating over the events that took place during dinner.

"Did I take it too far? I mean I know Nakiri can be judgmental and too critical at times, but did I over exaggerate the situation? No, Tadoroko made that dish to the best of her abilities and that is something to be praised for not brought down" Soma thought to himself. He would not say that his opinion, what he stood by was wrong. Though, maybe he was too harsh in the way that he confronted Nakiri about this...and perhaps he could've take a more _mature_ route to solving their disagreement. He would apologize to Nakiri tomorrow when he saw her, letting her know that it was immature of him to lash out against like that. Wait why was he, Yukihira Soma, apologizing for being immature. Wasn't that his thing? Why does he feel to compelled to seek Nakiri's forgiveness and why did it crush him when he saw her crying. He reasoned with himself that this was how every males feel when a female cries. And slept on that notion. Unknown to him, a certain someone was doing the same back at Nakiri Mansion.

Nakiri Erina couldn't get any sleep either. Her thoughts kept replaying the events which happened tonight during dinner.

"That Baka!" Erina sniffled still recovering the tears she shed. This made her even more mad. Why did she cry over something that Baka said? Erina mentally screamed at herself for doing something so embarrassing and especially since it was in front of everyone in the dorm. She wasn't trying to be harsh towards Tadoroko-san. She actually grew fond of the dark blue-haired girl over the years. And truly believed that she wasn't using her full potential when creating that dish. Had she been harsh and too straight forward in explaining that though? No that was the right path in her opinion of how she should've interpreted the dish. She just hated how Soma-kun defended Tadoroko-san with that fire in his eyes. [ **A/N: Think about the way his eyes looked when he defended Megumi against Chef Shinomiya].** That made her blood boil...wait was she jealous of relationship Tadoroko and Yukihira have?

"No! He's just always trying to help everyone and she just so happens to need it the most" Erina decided this whole mess was Soma's fault and slept on the belief that Yukihira Soma was truly a...

...Baka

 **A/N: Yes there is a bit of drama in this chapter. There will be drama in throughtout the story, but I'll try to keep it more humor/romance based.**


	4. Chapter 4

Ever since the first year, Yukihira Soma, Kurokiba Ryo, and Akira Hayama always met up once every month. It had become a tradition Soma established with the purpose to have a "friendly" three-way Shokugeki or Shokugeki-Royale with the two and to trade cooking knowledge between the three as well. As of lately, Soma and Ryo have both noticed that the passion and hunger a chef should possess to impress somebody with one's cooking is no longer there in Hayama anymore. Could've it have been due to Shiomi-senpai leaving him to travel the world solo?

They agreed to meet at Shiomi Seminar, which Hayama was left in charge of now. Ryo and Soma both arrived at the same time, and were surprised by what they saw once they entered.

The whole place was a mess, the plants, the roots, and herbs needed immediate attention or they would die before the Elite Ten Elections, and Hayama was passed out on the couch looking like he hadn't bathe in days.

"Hayama?" Soma asked cautiously not wanting to wake him up so suddenly. It would be like poking a hibernating bear who could wake up and defend itself at any moment. Unfortunately Ryo had different plans, Soma noticed he had put on his headband and before he could stop him.

"HAYAMA WAKE UP YOU BAKA! AND CLEAN THIS PLACE UP. YOU ALLOWED US TO MEET HERE IN THIS DUMP-" Ryo began shouting but before he could say another word.

"Mhmmm I agree you are a baka...Ryo-kun..." Hayama announced half awake.

"What did you say?" Ryo looked furious.

"Nothing" Hayama, who was now awake, said in his emotionless voice.

"Yo Hayama what happened. This place is a mess, do you need help cleaning?" Soma asked. Maybe that's what we'll be doing today instead of cooking, Soma thought to himself.

"Don't worry about it. But if you must know, Shiomi abandoned me here while she ran off exploring the vast world by herself and who knows who she will meet on her journey. Like I give a damn" Hayama revealed. Soma could practically see the aura of depression and jealously surrounding Hayama.

"Get over it. So she left you, big deal. That doesn't mean you can slack off and not take care of the Seminar" Ryo said pointing at all the books and spices spread across the floor.

"Shut up. Both of you wouldn't understand. It's not that simple. But for today I ask of a favor: help me clean before we start our usual routine" Hayama requested

"Are you kidding me? Good luck with that by yourself!" Ryo said beginning to walk out the front door.

"No problem! I'm sure there's plenty of secrets about spices I could learn just by reading the books scattered across the floor and you won't have a problem with that right?" Soma smirked knowing he could convince Ryo this way while benefiting through learning more about spices. He also had been eager to cook against Ryo and Hayama. It had felt like ages ago since they dueled.

"Fine" Hayama admitted in defeat, he knew that the place was a mess and this could take days by himself.

"On second thought, perhaps I'll lend a hand." Ryo said and slowly began putting up books while skimming through them.

"Oh and Hayama" Soma called out

"Yes?"

"Go take a shower while you're at it" Soma informed him, while pinching the bridge of his noise to block the odor Hayama was giving off.

* * *

About an hour had passed and they had managed to clean one of the rooms. Soma was curious about what Hayama meant when he said "you wouldn't understand" earlier. He found Hayama reorganizing the spices and decided to ask him.

"Hey Hayama what did you mean when earlier about us not understanding and that it's not that simple?" Soma intrigued by what he meant asked.

"Just finish scrubbing Soma-kun. Who knows maybe I'll tell you after the Seminar's clean and I beat you in our shokugeki" Hayama said in a tone of arrogance that Soma hadn't heard in awhile although he knew Hayama wasn't back to full form just yet.

After the Seminar was neat and tidy, the trio began gathering their ingredients for the long awaited three-way shokugeki. The two losers would have to clean up the aftermath and honor one wish from the winner. And this shokugeki would prove to be anything but _friendly_.

"Hey Hayama, Ryo what are you guys planning on making?" Soma eagerly wanting know, asked with a smile.

"Like I would tell you!" Ryo barked. He hadn't even put his headband on yet.

"Mind your own business" Hayama waved him off.

"Cool cool I wouldn't have expected any different reactions, though I'm afraid both of your dishes will be fighting for second place today, cause mine's gonna be first." Soma boldly declared. As he pulled out the iconic Yukihira white headband and wrapped it around his forehead.

"Huh!" Both competitors responded. All three now having a stare-down. It wasn't until the judge arrived, did they break eye contact from each other. Fumio-san who had always volunteered for these events told them to go to their own stations and only then could they begin cooking. Each chef went to his respective area and awaited the countdown, the atmosphere could not be any more serious than now, each chef was going a hundred and ten percent in this all but _friendly_ cook-off.

"3, 2, 1...Shokugeki!" Fumio-san counted down and each chef was in his own world immediately.

* * *

After much stripping, foodgasms, and what other exaggerations food can cause. A winner had been decided between the three. His seafood style dish overtaking the other two dishes.

"Hahahaha. Better luck next time Hayama and Soma, looks like I'm the winner this time" Ryo taunted the other two competitors after being deemed winner of the shokugeki-royale.

"Yeah he'll need all the victories he can get. What is the record now, 9 Me, 8 You, and now 6 Him?" Soma whispered to Hayama causing both of them to snicker.

"What was that!" Ryo who say them demanded.

"Nothing nothing" Soma raised his hands up in surrender, mentally laughing.

"Whatever, thanks for the practice you two. And good luck with cleaning the mess!" Ryo shouted as he ran out the Seminar probably looking for Alice. Soma and Hayama began cleaning up the stations and washing the dishes from the mess the three created earlier. Soma decided this would be the right time to bring up what Hayama said earlier and what he meant by it.

"Hey Hayama, now could you explain to me what you meant earlier about us not understanding?"

"Mhmm, well you see Yukihira I'll let you in on a secret...I guess you could call it the hidden formula to how I won the Autumn Election back then." Hayama announced catching Soma's attention.

"The reason why I beat you and Ryo back then was because I had something you guys didn't, a-" before Hayama could finish what he

"Tragic backstory and a dish that showed your own individuality far greater than ours?" Soma cut him off.

"No, well yes. But that's not what I meant. I had...a drive, a women who I was willing to cook to death for, if only to seek her recognition and approval" Hayama revealed.

"Ohhhh...oh...wait who?" Soma looked lost.

"Really your kidding?" Hayama looked at Soma for any sign of him joking around only to find none.

"Who else?! But Shiomi-senpai!" Hayama blurted out.

"Wow I never would've guessed" Soma awkwardly admitted. Hayama face-palmed, he couldn't believe anybody could me more clueless about this than his Shiomi-senpai herself.

"Back then I wasn't cooking for myself. I was cooking for Shiomi-senpai, everything I did was to thank her for something that I can only repay through cooking my very best. That's why I won the Autumn Elections during our first year. She was my drive, my purpose to going all out. She motivated me to do my best while in the kitchen and in front of everyone, because only then would I be able to repay her for what she did for me" Hayama said with a stern face. Soma couldn't help and laugh about how serious Hayama looked as he gave this speech.

"Could you stop laughing? This is not something to be taken lightly" Hayama exasperated by Soma's lack of seriousness towards this important subject grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Listen Soma, if you want to win these upcoming Elite Ten Elections. Then you will take everything I just told you to heart. Find yourself a women who you are willing to cook for till you are on your death bed" Hayama gaze bore into Soma as he was talking. Soma who was scratching the back of his head the entire time Hayama was lecturing him was starting to make sense of what he was trying to say.

"That sounds familiar to something my dad said" Soma mumbled to himself.

"Your dad must be a smart man, and a great chef then." Hayama, who overheard what Soma, commented.

"Yeah I guess so. By the way Hayama I've noticed that you are starting to look like your usual self again. Like before Shiomi-senpai left you and you got all depressed, sloppy, dirty, just a hot mess in general, and-" Soma began ranting.

"OK I get the point, please continue" Hayama asked shuddering at the memory of him at his lowest.

"I was wondering...have you found somebody? A replacement for what Shiomi-senpai used to invoke inside you?" Soma curiously wanted to know. Hayama took a pause before answering.

"Maybe, I have. But nobody can replace what Shiomi-senpai meant to me and what she did for me is something I will forever be grateful for. And before you ask, no, I will not reveal who this new possible person is."

"Awwwwww" Soma pouted. Hayama shook his head and looked out the window and back at Soma.

"The real question is, have you Soma?" Hayama quickly turned the tables.

"Uhhhhhh...Maybe?...Anyways, I gotta go apologize to somebody, I'll cya later" Soma said as he walked out the Seminar doors. Hayama shook his head wondering if the red-head would ever find the "one" for him and his cooking.

"And thanks for the lesson professor Hayama! I'll make sure to keep that in mind during the competition" Soma poked his head back in the Seminar and jokingly said.

As Hayama watched Soma walk off. He noticed the direction which the red-hair chef was heading towards, Nakiri Mansion. He saw Arato who was walking along side with Erina-san and noticed how her short pink bangs blew against her face. How the glasses he hadn't seen her wear before, made her look even more stunning than usual. He didn't know when and where it happened but after Shiomi-senpai left, the secretary for the Nakiri's caught his eye. But his curiosity with the pink-hair girl had been there since they faced each other in the Autumn Elections. He wouldn't make the same mistake with Shiomi-senpai and not tell her about his feelings, this time he would tell Arato when he was a hundred percent ready. He saw Soma talking to Erina-san."Hmph" He thought to himself, maybe there was hope for the red-hair chef after all. Hayama always noticed the unique interaction between the two and how oblivious both were too each other's feelings, but believed it was just sexual tension and nothing more. Perhaps he was wrong and there may be deeper feelings between the two.

He looked back outside the balcony of the Seminar to find where Soma went only to discover an angry Nakiri Erina chasing after a laughing Soma.

Or not...


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I hope you guys had happy Thanksgiving. Once Thanksgiving week is over updates are gonna be coming out slower hopefully 1 ch. every 4-5 days or if I'm lucky 3 days. :D I hope you enjoy this chapter, don't forget to review!**

Soma was on his way towards Nakiri Mansion to apologize to Erina for his outburst towards her during dinner the night before. When he saw two figures approaching him, as they got closer he recognized the long honey blonde hair which belonged to one of them and the short pink hair which belonged to the other.

"Oi Nakiri, Hisako" He shouted and waved towards them, only to discover them now walking the opposite direction away from him. He ran to catch up with them puzzled by why they were ignoring him.

"Nakiri wait up!"

"Nakiri-san doesn't want to be bothered right now Soma-kun, she's very busy" Hisako informed him.

"Well she can make time for me and what I have to say" Soma insisted as he caught up to them.

"Soma-kun please Nakiri-san doesn't want to see _you_ right now. I suggest you stop pestering her and making her life more difficult than it is, considering it's my job to make it easier since I'm her secretary" Hisako with more authority in her voice now demanded. Soma surprised by this request took a step back but remembered why he was here in the first place and wouldn't leave until he apologized to Nakiri and she forgave him.

"Sorry Hisako but I assure you what I have to say is very important" Soma tried to reason with Hisako.

"I'm sorry Soma-kun but I can't allow you to-" before Hisako could finish Erina touched her shoulder and whispered to her.

"Give us ten minutes, you never know maybe he does have something logical and important to say."

"But-"

"Hisako for me" Erina smiled.

"Of course anything for you Erina-san, but don't take too long. I don't trust Soma-kun even after all these years" Hisako said eyeing Soma-kun who gave a lopsided smile in return.

"I wouldn't either" Erina chuckled. Hisako began walking away to give the two some privacy, she spotted Shiomi's Seminar and decided to visit Hayama for the time being. Soma who saw this would mention this to Hayama later. Does Hisako have anything to do with him getting over Shiomi-senpai?

"What you want Soma-kun? I don't have much time as you already heard from Hisako" Erina said impatiently while folding her arms.

"Well what I wanted to say since last night was-" but before he could finish.

"Save your breath, if you can't acknowledge what I said was reasonable and appropriate then this conversation is over" Erina quickly cut him off

"That's not what I was going to say..." Soma who looked irritated by Erina's quick accusation.

"Then what is it? Were you going to tell me that only your opinion is valid?"

"No, if you would just let me finish what I'm trying to say"

"Finish what? The argument about who's judgement was correct about Tadoroko's dish, or maybe-" Before Erina could finish her statement, Soma covered her mouth with his hand.

"I was trying to apologize for my rude behavior that night" Soma sighed. Erina's eyes widened from hearing this and she blushed. Due to Soma's hand covering her face, she hoped he couldn't see it.

"Oh, you baka! Why didn't you just open with that" Erina said. But since her mouth was covered it came out, "Chewbacca, Shoe jopin dat." Soma who realized he left his hand over her mouth for too long, quickly removed it and let her speak.

"As I was trying to say, you should've started with the apology I don't have a lot of time."

"If you would've let me finish what I was saying then it wouldn't have taken so long" Soma mumbled to himself.

"Listen Nakiri, what I did was last night was more immature than usual from me and I didn't mean to yell at you" Soma looked down at his feet and stuck in hands into his pocket hoping she would forgive him.

"Hmph. Well I guess I can find it in my heart to forgive you. On one condition though, you have to show me how much you want my forgiveness. Meet me in the Polar Star Dorm kitchen tonight after dinner and cook for me" Erina replied, in a tone which told him that he would've have to bring his A-game if he wanted her to forgive him.

"Deal. Prepared to be rocked to your cooking core!" Soma who was now fired up ran off to gather ingredients, the dish he was going to prepare already in his mind.

* * *

After dinner was over, Erina patiently waited for Soma to arrive. She wouldn't tell a living soul, but the true purpose of this challenge was to see how much he wanted to cook for her. She was going to forgive him no matter what, and heck the dish might've even impress her, but she would never tell him that. As she finished her thoughts, a certain red-hair chef had entered the kitchen and began preparing his ingredients.

"Don't make me wait too long Soma-kun" Erina said as she flipped her hair.

"Don't worry. This dish will surely make you say delicious!" Soma announced with a look of determination in his eyes. He wouldn't tell a living soul this but he had never felt this type of determination and passion to cook to his best for anyone besides Erina. As he tied the white Yukihira headband across his forehead, he looked back to the first year. Even beyond that, he looked back to the entrance exam where he first met the esteemed, Nakiri Erina. He had decided to make the dish which would earn him the right to enroll in Totsuki as the dish which would also be the one to earn her forgiveness.

"What are you making?" Erina curiously asked, unable to decipher what the chef was making at the moment. Soma chuckled, even after all these years she still couldn't tell what type of dish he was making, specifically this one.

"You'll see" Soma answered. He had been redefining the Yukihira Special Menu during his time at Totsuki and what he believed was "extraordinary" about his rice seasoning during the entrance exams was now truly just ordinary to him. This time though, he would add another form, a hidden third-layer which he believed was proof of his growth from then till now.

"Thank you for waiting!" Soma removed the lid off the plate and presented his New-Transforming-Seasoning-Yukihira Special Menu to Erina.

"Interesting you chose to go with the dish you made for me during your entrance exam, I also hope you remember that I denied you that time" Erina smirked.

"I'm pretty sure that's because you're too prideful to admit you were impressed by it, considering all the insults you threw my way before tasting it" Soma thought to himself.

"This time things will be different, this is a whole new dish." Soma proudly stated.

"I'll be the judge of that"

Soma teasingly took his time to lift the bowl of seasoning to heighten Erina's expectations.

"Hurry up Soma-kun!" Erina said almost pleadingly, she couldn't deny her mouth watering and his teasing was making it worst.

Soma flipped the bowl, letting the seasoning fall unto the rice dramatically. From a glance it looked the exact same as last time, but the secret lied within the squares.

"The seasoning cubes are coating the egg, there's nothing new about this dish" Erina frowned.

"Just watch carefully" Soma insisted pointing at the squares. Erina gasped after she understood what he meant. Inside the cubes were balls, balls which contained deeper and richer flavors and seasonings. The aspic cube was just a shell for which protected the ball during its journey down towards the rice and kept the flavor contained.

Erina, now intrigued by this new addition to the dish, decided to take a bite. She was instantly overwhelmed by the mellow aroma of chicken, this time with a stronger depth to it. Proof that it had been simmered and cooked to perfection. The ball of flavor was almost like Boba, popping when it came into contact with her mouth releasing it's flavors, sorta like a flavor grenade. Erina who had originally felt as if the dish had been caressing and harassing her with a million of angel feathers and little Soma angels, now perceived it as one which protects and comforts her. This time the little Soma angels no longer bothered her but embraced her, with open arms. Erina almost fell deeper into the dish before a voice pulled her back to reality.

"So? How was my dish? Excellent? Amazing? Delicious?" Soma began interrogating a still-recovering Erina after she finished his dish without realizing it.

"It was alright, maybe even adequate enough to earn my forgiveness. But you have a long way to go until I say it's delicious" Erina told him.

"Mhmmm, very well. Just you wait till next time, and the next time, and the next time! I won't stop until you say my cooking is delicious!" Soma boldly proclaimed.

"Baka!" Erina taken back by his declaration, blushed.

As they headed their separate ways. Soma watched Erina walk towards Hisako. Who was waiting for her besides the car which would take both of them back to Nakiri Mansion.

"Hey Nakiri, you better be ready for the Elite Ten Elections! I'm gonna win it all and be the First Seat" Soma shouted

"As if, like I told you during the first year ceremony. Everyone in this generation will be fighting for second place" Erina replied back

"We'll see about that, I might just surprise you and teach you something new." But Erina had already entered the car.

On their way back to Nakiri Mansion, Erina looked outside the car window and thought.

"You've already have shown me that is there is so much more to cooking than I could've ever imagined Soma-kun."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I lied xD, expect 1 ch. a week at this point. Too busy with irl stuff and these 1.5-2k word ch. are at the back of my mind sadly. With that said try to not kill me and here's a new chapter.**

 _1 month later_

In Polar Star Dorm, all members were anxiously awaiting the news about the Elite Ten Election's schedule which would take place in two weeks. Isshiki-senpai would be returning anytime soon, with the bracket in hand. The tension that everyone felt was a mixture of fear and excitement, no one but Yukihira Soma himself could be more eager and excited to find out about who he would face off against first. He growing so impatient to the point that he was about to go out himself and get the bracket when the main doors to the dorm flew open letting in cold air. Isshiki-senpai entered shortly followed by Erina and Hisako.

"Sorry it took me so long guys" Isshiki-senpai apologized.

"Enough with the apologies senpai just show us the bracket!" Ikumi impatiently demanded. Isshiki-senpai dropped the bracket in the middle of the table and took a step back allowing the rest of the members to take a look at who they were matched up against in the first round of the election.

Soma took a glance and instantly found his name...

 _Yukihira Soma v.s Hayama Akira_

Others noticed this match up as well and looked nervously at Soma's direction wondering if he felt any pressure or not. To their amazement, they found the Red-head standing tall, with eyes that had fire and determination inside of them which could melt steel. Inside Soma could not ask for anything else, yes he would've preferred if he met Hayama in the later rounds of the elections but this was his chance for revenge. His loss against Hayama during the Autumn Elections finals would be avenged. He would not let this chance slip and planned to show Hayama just how much he truly learned since then.

He wondered who the others were matched against and his eyes began scanning the paper looking for their names.

 _Nakiri Erina v.s. Nakiri Alice_

 _Tadoroko Megumi v.s Hisako Arato_

 _Ikumi Mito v.s Takumi Aldini_

 _etc._

He looked around the table and noticed their stoic faces, the people who they would be facing and possibly eliminating from the Elite Ten Election were right here. He understood how they felt, to be the one to keep your friend from becoming one of the Elite Ten seats but this was how it would have to be. He decided that this uneasy silence needed to be broken so he began clapping to get everybody's attention.

"Listen everyone, I know that some of us who are currently in this dining hall will be facing each other right from the start, but I don't want anyone to hold back. I don't know about the rest of you but for me, that would be a personal insult to not only my pride and but to my cooking as well" Soma announced. Leaving the whole dorm who was silenced by the news now silenced and shocked by the bold declaration Soma just made.

"Yeah! Soma-kun is right, Hisako I'm gonna be going full out so you better watch out!" Megumi shouted, a uncharacteristic thing for her to do. Hisako gave Megumi a nod which said "Challenge accepted!"

Cheers arose throughout the dorm and Isshiki-senpai offered to make dinner tonight so that the others could be thinking about what dish they would be making for the election.

* * *

Soma was currently inside his room thinking about what type of dish he would be making against Hayama when his thoughts were suddenly interrupted.

"Hey Soma-kun...could you help me out real quick?" Erina who seemed embarrassed with asking him of all people about the predicament she was in, whispered.

"Yeah sure Nakiri, what's up?"

"Well I was wondering if you could get me something?" Erina tugged at her skirt and bit her lip after asking.

"Ok is it on a really tall bookshelf or near somewhere covered in dust?" Soma asked jokingly.

"No! I need you to go get it from someone...Tadoroko to be exact"

"Oh Megumi? What do you need from her and why do I have to be the one to go ask" Soma tilted his head curiously wanting to know why the blonde couldn't just go ask herself.

"Because IreadalltheromancenovelsIhaveandneedthelatestone" Erina quickly said.

"Come again?"

"I said...I need the latest romance novel for the series I read and I know Tadoroko has it..." Erina blushed after this confession, to HIM of all people as well. Even if he already knew since she made him back when he asked her to taste his beef stew dish.

"Again? Nakiri I'm sure Megumi will gladly let you borrow her novel" Soma tried to assure her.

"Yeah but even after partnering with her for the summer, I don't think we are that close"

"Well if it's that much trouble then I'll go ask for you"

"Thank you Soma-kun and just hand it to Hisako when you have it" Erina then left his room returning back to the dining hall.

* * *

All-non members soon began to leave the dorm and back to their own when Soma decided that it was time to hand the novels which Megumi had happily gave to him (who would've expected) to Hisako. He walked out and towards the car which had the Nakiri symbol and called out to her before she took off.

"Hey Hisako give this to Nakiri, she said to hand it to you" Soma put the novel in Erina's best friend/secretary's hands.

"Ok, I'll be sure to let her know Soma-kun as soon as I see here again" Hisako said. Before she entered the car and left to rejoin Erina, who had left earlier, back at Nakiri Mansion.

Soma couldn't get any sleep so he decided to put on his coat and boots and wander off around the Dorm's massive garden and see what nature and the stars could do for him this quiet and chilly night. He saw the empty holes which plants had once been harvested from, covered in snow. The carrots he had picked out that one evening for himself and the dorm for Isshiki-senpai were great in his eyes but he needed another opinion on such a trivial matter.

He was walking around when he heard rustling in the nearby brush. Soma threw caution out the door for knew nothing _that_ harmful could make it inside the garden decided to approach the brush and check out the cause for such noise. What he discovered was none other than a rabbit who had found two carrots and was currently deciding on which of the two was the better. From watching this interaction between the Rabbit and carrots, Soma was struck with an idea.

"I know who will be my other opinion on my carrot problem!" Soma thought to himself and decided to follow the rabbit back to his hole. He discovered that the rabbit actually lived inside the garden and its hole was in the outermost corner of the Northwest section. If only the rabbit knew that it's life would be more busier than usual...and complicated.

Soma brought out all of his saved up carrots and decided to test the rabbit, he thought about establishing a sort of control so that the rabbit wouldn't eat his carrots either. He began calling the rabbit over to him and laid down 2 carrots at a time, surprisingly the rabbit would choose one. Signaling that one was better than the other by putting his paw on it and backing off. Shocked by the unnatural actions of a wild rabbit, Soma blamed it on the Totsuki environment. It made even the creatures have a respect over the food they ate. Soma would reward the rabbit the lesser of the two choices hoping it wouldn't become grouchy for letting it eat something it clearly would never eat if given the choice, and luckily it seem satisfied. Soma guessed it kept that animal instinct part of itself.

After a couple hours of testing, both were exhausted. Luckily, they had finish testing all carrots and Soma thanked the rabbit unsure if he could understand his gratitude (but hey you never know) and both parted ways. Back inside his room, Soma lay on his bed, now with the perfect carrots in his disposal, was ready to brainstorm the best dish possible with such god-tier ingredient. Before falling asleep Soma couldn't help but feel excited and grinned, one which was filled with arrogance and confidence (you couldn't tell the difference).

"Thank you little "chef" for helping me" Soma thought to himself before allowing himself to finally fall asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry everyone but like I mentioned in the previous chapter, don't expect daily uploads until a holiday/break occurs in school schedule. Please R &R and enjoy!**

* * *

Today is the day! The Beginning of the Fierce Elite Ten Elections! All Totsuki 3rd years have been preparing over a month for this competition and we are ready to begin. First match today is Yukihira Soma vs Hayama Akira, the Artist vs the Master of Aroma. Hayama who is the favorite in this match up was the first of the two to arrive and has already begin setting up his station, due to the two's history. The whereabouts of Yukihira are unknown at the moment but wait! over there! the tunnel, isn't that him approaching the stage right now?! Is that a carrot in his mouth?!

The audience cheered once they saw Soma-kun emerge from the tunnel, students had recognized Soma's talent. His trash talk, though arrogant, was overlooked during the 2nd year because of his skills to back it up. He had quickly become the "people's chef" and grown in popularity with the other chefs.

Hayama who had impressed and awed everyone with his mastery of aroma and incredible sense of smell was considered the favorite by the experts due to his shokugeki and match history with Soma, but he was aware Soma was a different chef this tourney. He saw it in their latest shokugeki royale, Soma's cooking seemed different...better.

The category of this match was dessert, and the their dish needed to revolve around the ingredient, carrots. The judges for the first round consisted of Shinomiya-senpai, Dojima-senpai, and...

Hayama looked into the crowd for any sign of Jun only to find disappointment. Until he noticed who the third and final judge would be...

Jun Shiomi-senpai who had returned from her travel overseas had returned to be a judge for the first round of the elections.

Hayama who was stunned at first by her sudden appearance, suddenly found himself feeling angry at her for not telling him about her arrival and her participation in the election. He clenched his fist making a silent promise with himself that he would show how much frustration he had built up in the past few months after her departure from his life, he would make her understand his pain and suffering.

Soma who noticed this change in attitude from Hayama wondered if he could put his emotions aside during their match. Soma wanted Hayama to be cooking 110% without the distraction of Shiomi-senpai. He understood where Hayama was coming from though, as he also had a certain someone watching above the stands who he made a promise to and would be cooking for this entire competition. But he saw the expression on Hayama's face and the way his eyes looked after seeing Shiomi-senpai, he hoped it doesn't affect his cooking.

Urara-chan was the one in charge of commentating and directed the contestants to their stations, and in and instant everyone in the stadium could feel the mood shift from carefree to tense. Soma began tying his iconic white headband around his head as Hayama took a quick whiff of the air around him.

"Let the Shokugeki...begin! Urara-chan announced.

Both chefs begin bringing out their ingredients and it seemed like both had the same idea for what dish they were going to make...a carrot cake!

"Looks like it's the preliminary stage all over again, right Hayama?" Soma called out across to Hayama from his station.

"Indeed Yukihira, but if I remember correctly I ended up in 1st place, and you in 2nd place" Hayama smirked while replying back to Soma.

"We'll see! This time things are gonna be different" Soma boldly proclaimed and turned all his attention to his ingredients.

Hayama will be making the White-Chocolate Buttercream w/his own blend of nuts Carrot Cake, while Soma was preparing his own Super Moist w/Lemon and Butter sauce Carrot Cake Yukihira-style. Once both cakes hit the oven, the anticipation for the after effects could not be any greater. Everyone in the stadium knew both of these chefs had a habit of unleashing massive amounts of holy fragrance in the air while they were cooking separately, who knows what to expect when they did it at the same time.

* * *

Hayama was the first to finish and brought forth his dish to the awaiting judges. He gracefully presented his dish to the judges, placing it a bit harder than expected when giving it to Shiomi-senpai.

His White-Chocolate-Buttercream-Carrot-Cake looked glowed from the Buttercream sauce and the contrast with the chocolate made it look even more delicious.

"This looks fantastic Hayama-kun" Dojima-senpai praised.

"I agree" Shinomiya-senpai added.

"Uh...yeah, amazing dish Hayama-kun like always" Shiomi-senpai revealed timidly. Hayama's eyes remained on her pleading for some more commentary, he was furious inside but at the same time he wish they could go back to the Seminar and talk, just the two of them. Shiomi-senpai noticing Hayama stare at her, motioned to begin eating to the other judges.

All three took a bite and were automatically transported to a Romeo and Juliet scene, where they were played the role Romeo and the cake was Juliet. Oh how lovely it felt to dance with the cake and fall in love with such a beautiful creation. They were all experiencing love and joy and their sense of taste was at cloud nine, this dish was truly amazing until...the cake had fallen dead before their arms. The taste lingering but never lasting, the judges began to weep for such a great loss and saw the poison that Romeo drank. All three began to reach for it and as the cold liquid slid down their throat, they were suddenly brought back to the election stadium reality. The judges who were stunned by what they just experienced from Hayama's dish a uncharacteristic feeling which hasn't been felt since Azami Nakiri's time had again arose.

"..." All judges took a pause to make their assessment.

Hayama stood there arms crossed with a smirk across his face, he would force them to admit that his dish was better. Just like what Ryo's cooking is famous for. His frustration, pent up anger, and revenge for Shiomi-senpai leaving him was evident in his dish and this did not go unmissed by Soma-kun who after tasting the dish had no comment.

"Well, Hayama you presented us with a marvelous dish by far the best _White-Chocolate Buttercream_ Cake I've ever tasted in my life." Shinomiya-senpai declared, motioning for Dojima-senpai to continue on with the assessment.

"Ah yes, you've definitely shown your growth and potential in this dish Hayama-kun since last I've judged you" Dojima-senpai announced while waving Shiomi-senpai to start.

"Oh me? Oh ok...well Hayama-kun I really enjoyed this dish it was amazing and it was like you were cooking for me in the seminar all over again, it was great until the latter part of the dish when it didn't really feel like your unique style of cooking anymore..." Shiomi-senpai concluded.

"Excuse me? Ju-Shiomi-senpai please tell me you are joking. My dish was strong and powerful with no weakness in any part: beginning, middle, and end" Hayama retorted. But before she could answer, Dojima-senpai put his hand in front of her and spoke up instead.

"I must agree with Shiomi-chan, your dish had this hidden and never before seen power and forcefulness in it towards the end, a truly despicable aftertaste." Dojima-senpai said earning a "Mhmm" from Shiomiya-senpai who agreed with this statement.

"Tell me Hayama-kun what was your motive when making this dish? It screams and begs me for revenge and suffering instead of what it should be, excitement and the hunger to impress" Dojima-senpai with no remorse in his usually upbeat voice accused, the other judges, even Shiomi-senpai also nodded their head in agreement with this statement.

"I...I-I don't know what you're talking about" He glanced at Jun who had a look of disappointment on her face, like a mother who is ashamed of her child.

"Jun..." Hayama whispered to himself. He was beginning to wonder how he let himself be overtaken by this thirst for revenge and the consequences of his actions. When a voice spoke up behind him.

"You turn a blind eye to what your cooking truly is and for, you let yourself be swallowed by revenge, you disrespect me, your opponent by not devoting your undivided attention to this match and now... that might just be your undoing" Soma-kun with serious tone in his voice said along with a look of fire in his eyes as he passed Hayama, it was his turn to present his dish.


End file.
